


A Dream Come True

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all dreams are bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 Severus Big Bang Birthday Bash.

Some part of him knew it was a dream. Still, Severus Snape was full of dread as he walked through Diagon Alley. Any moment now...

He cringed as a jolly voice rang out, "Professor! A special flavor that might have been made just for you came in this morning! You must come in for a free sample. I know you'll love it!"

Severus mustered up a nod for Florean Fortescue, but he walked away before the rotund man could continue his fawning.

He crossed the street when he saw Madam Malkin--chatting with another matronly witch--bustling towards him. All he needed was another enforced fitting session of "the latest fashions in robes."

The complimentary set of potions reference books that was forced upon him in Flourish and Blotts would certainly be useful, although it continued to irritate him that "his money was no good" there. "War Hero" or not, he could afford to buy his own books.

When a giggling gaggle of young witches jogged towards him, Severus chanted, "Please let me wake up, please let me wake up, please..."

And he woke in an elaborate bed. The sheets were silky and the pillows were soft. He closed his eyes and stretched out on his belly; he was relieved to be free of his nightmare. His eyes popped open when a cool hand snuck under the covers and squeezed his arse.

Lucius Malfoy murmured into his ear, "Time to get up, darling. Our Lord is hosting a hunt today. Attendance is not optional."

Severus tensed. The very last thing he wanted to do was torture Muggles. The other members of the new elite seemed to have an endless capacity for enjoying this "sport," but he was repulsed by the whole enterprise.

Lucius chuckled and said, "Don't worry, Severus. I'm sure that you can beg off with an 'important project' that demands your immediate attention. Just have one of your lab assistants send you an owl. However, you need to make an appearance. Lord Voldemort does worry so if he doesn't see your scowling face at his soirees."

Severus groaned and sat up. A silver tray hovered next to him; it held a cup of strong, black tea and a crumpet. He grimaced as he drank the tea and ignored the crumpet. Lucius continued to chatter about the latest Death Eater gossip as House Elves fussed over him and dressed him in crimson and cream hunting togs.

Was this the utopia of which he had dreamed when he was a miserable boy at Hogwarts? Was his research to be forever interrupted by appalling meetings with the Dark Lord? Was his personal life be limited to the company of a shallow husband and a series of meaningless sexual encounters on the side?

Severus couldn't stand it. He shoved the tea tray aside and burrowed back under the covers. He didn't care if he was acting like a child. He felt like a child--a helpless, spoiled, petulant child.

Suddenly, someone was tugging the blanket away from him. He struggled to keep his head covered. He couldn't face it--any of it.

A finger jabbed him sharply, and a familiar voice said, "Come on, you lazy git. We have unfinished business. We have just enough time before classes start if you get up now."

Severus let go of the blanket, and was treated to the sight of a bare Harry Potter rolling arse over tits off the bed. He heard someone sniggering.

Severus actually gasped when he turned and saw Draco Malfoy reclining--pretty as you please--next to him.

He began to chant again, "It's only a dream, it's only a dream..."

Harry's head popped up over the foot of the bed, and he huffed, "You wish it was only a dream, you daft bugger. I was planning on enlisting your help in punishing Draco for his malicious trick yesterday," Draco interrupted Harry with a loud snort, and Harry repeated, "his malicious and completely premeditated attack..."

"There you go again, Potter," Draco drawled, "using words you don't understand."

Harry leapt onto the bed and tackled Draco. When Severus was caught in the ribs by a stray knee, he realized that this was no dream.

He barked, "Immobulus!"

As the two boys froze in place, Severus loomed over them with a smirk on his face.

This was no dream--it was a dream come true.


End file.
